jakanddaxterfandomcom-20200223-history
Tanker (Daxter)
The tanker was a large vessel docked in the Port of Haven City, serving as the location of two levels during Daxter. Daxter first visited the tanker by order of Osmo via Ximon. He was required to exterminate metal bugs and collect 30 of their gems, then "cash the check".''Daxter'' script § "Inside the tanker" After completing the mission and arriving at the control room, Daxter found Tik, who thereafter served as his "sidekick".''Daxter'' script § "Meeting Tik" Later, Osmo told Daxter to go to the tanker once more. Partway through, Daxter breached part of the ship's cargo storage and caused an explosion, which he narrowly escaped. However, Daxter managed to find a piece of metal with Baron Praxis' crest on it, with which he deduced that the mass shipment of dark eco must be destined for the Baron's palace, leading him to investigate it. Location The tanker is docked in the bay of the Port behind the eastern tower. Two different areas of the tanker were visited in each mission, the first of which took place largely outside and the second of which took place largely inside. Key characteristics of the tanker include cranes, smokestacks, crates, tanks, barrels, pistons, exposed electrics (likely due to the metal bug infestation), as well as large pools of dark eco. There appears to be several dark eco leaks, as the entirety of some sections are flooded with dark eco, with other cargo and access ways hidden below several pools at times. The first time Daxter accessed the tanker, he arrived at the upper deck, in which the cargo, namely crates and tanks, as well as several several cranes, lifts, smokestacks, and sails could be seen. One such smokestack, accessed via large trampoline-like platforms around the upper deck, provided Daxter with entry to a part of an engine room, in which several pistons and other steam-based equipment could be seen. This area also contained a large amount of dark eco beneath collapsed flooring. The exit to this area is a trampoline, which ultimately transports Daxter to the control room. Said control room has a computer terminal and several crates around the area. Most notably, however, is a corridor in the back of the room, flooded with dark eco, which leads to the second part of the tanker. Beyond the corridor is an elevator which is destined for the upper deck, once again full of liquid dark eco. There are several bays of dark eco which can be drained via the heating of valves. Eventually a trampoline will reveal itself that launches Daxter into a smokestack, once again into an engine room. However, this part's pistons are largely broken, requiring Daxter to jump over them to get across the pool of dark eco. The area finally consists of a large supply of liquid dark eco which Daxter must traverse via a wire along the ceiling. Another trampoline-like platform will launch Daxter back to the upper deck, where he exits. References Category:Locations in Daxter Category:Vehicles Category:Krimzon Guard